Whatever You Do Don't Panic
by GrimmIchiForeva
Summary: Ichigo and his three friends, Shirosaki, Grimmjow, and Renji, are outdoor daredevils. They love camping, hiking, exploring, sky-diving, mountain-climbing... Just about anything that reminds them how lucky they are to be alive. But this time they're about to walk into an adventure they may not come back from. Warning: Yaoi


_Author's Note: Hey guys! Found this in my hard drive today. I totally forgot about it and decided to fix it up and add the rest of the chapter… I kinda liked how it turned out, so I thought I'd share it with you guys! Depending on how well it's received, I'll think about continuing it._

_I guess this is kinda like a test sample _

_Sooo… anywayyyy_

_Main Pairings: GrimmIchi, ShiroIchi, RenIchi, and a lotttt more._

_Warnings: YAOI (basically gay sex), gore, violence, non-con, death, and… yeah… idk_

**What Ever You Do… Don't Panic**

_Chapter 1: Fear the Unknown_

Unbeta'd

(contact me if you're interested in beta'ing)

…

..

.

..

…

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigooo!"

"Ichigo! Where are you!?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Dude… How many Ichigo's do think there _are_ in this god forsaken place?"

Deep blue eyes narrowed at the redhead walking only a few strides ahead of him.

"… Why do ya gotta be such an ass?"

"I'm just sayin'… If he doesn't respond to his first name, what makes you think that sayin' his last name would make a difference?"

Those blue eyes rolled as a smirk slid to his handsome face. "What's the point'n bein' technical all a' sudden? Your precious mentor 'aint here to congratulate you an' suck your dick."

The redhead bristled. "What are you sugge—!"

"Would you both shut the FUCK up! We're wastin' daylight, and we still haven't seen any sign of Ichigo! So keep shoutin' his name, or at least keep a look out for anythin' weird! BE USEFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES!" Both men exchanged guilty glances and then continued walking, their heads pointed in opposite directions so their eyes wouldn't have to meet.

Shirosaki, the one who had successfully quieted the two loudmouthed morons, huffed out an agitated breath before he ran to catch up with them.

_Honestly… Those two care 'bout Ichigo as much as I do, but they really need ta tuck in their dicks n' throw out the ruler... We won't find anything if they can't get along._

A loud _snap_ made all three tall, strong, manly men jump and whirl around, wide eyes frantically scanning the dense forest for any sign of danger. When nothing could be seen among the unsteady farrago of trees and bushes, their shoulders relaxed and they continued the search, brushing the noise off as a silly little critter.

But just in case it _was _some large, flesh-eating creature, they stopped shouting and chose to continue on in silence.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes until only bright, golden slits were visible beneath his white brow. His gaze swept the area diligently, but it was hard to see passed the hanging vines and tall walls of twigs and leaves. Realizing this, he decided to keep his ears especially open for any suspicious sounds.

About an hour passed with no other unusual sounds, so the men began to let their guard down little by little until they felt it was okay to start talking again.

"Why do you think he ran off?" Renji, the redhead, whispered as he pulled himself up and over a fallen tree.

"Probably, 'cause he was sick a' hearin' you talk about your new tattoo—I know I was gettin' ready to run away too."

"Fuck off, Grimmjow! S'better than hearing you brag about the foreign guy you were with the other night! Not that we _needed_ any fuckin' details—we could hear everything through those thin-as-fuck walls."

"What did I JUST tell you two!?" Shirosaki snapped as he pushed Grimmjow the rest of the way off the tree, making him face-plant right into the muddy leaves. He then gracefully leapt over the obstacle and tugged Grimmjow back to his feet by his backpack. The man's blue hair was all askew—more so than usual—and there were a few twigs and splotches of mud stuck to the chaotic strands.

"Dick…" Grimmjow grumbled as he shook out his hair. He scrubbed at his face, being careful to make sure his nose wasn't injured.

"Sorry…" Renji murmured under his breath and, as a sort of peace offering, he presented a dark green handkerchief which he pulled from the side pocket of his own pack. Grimmjow stared at it for a good couple seconds. Judging by the sneer, he was about to smack it away, but one quick look at Shirosaki's stern face and he grudgingly took it to wipe the dirt from around his eyes.

Shirosaki nodded his approval at the exchange and, assuming there wouldn't be any more arguments (for the time being), he turned and climbed into the brush. When he finally pushed his way through, he groaned at what he saw: A large wall of vines and leaves cascading from the treetops, blocking the three hikers from going any further.

"We should go 'round…" Shirosaki grumbled just loud enough for his companions to hear and nod in agreement. The pale-skinned, white-haired leader adjusted the pack strapped to his back before turning to walk the length of the obstacle, but each man paused when a loud scream echoed from behind the vines, bouncing against tree trunks and disappearing ominously into the darkness.

"That sounded like Ichigo…"

"Are you sure…?" Renji stepped forward, wide eyes trying to peer through the thick foliage.

Grimmjow jumped forward and started shredding at the vines and leaves, his nails sharp and ferocious. He tore at anything that stood in his way and growled when desperation forced itself to the surface.

When it looked like he wasn't getting very far, Renji quickly unclipped his pack from his waist, letting it drop to the forest floor. He immediately dug in the large pocket, sticking his face into the pack and shuffling around. He looked a lot like a raccoon as he sniffed and threw out useless junk.

When he reappeared, a long, deadly looking dagger was revealed. He held it up victoriously before passing it to Grimmjow.

Said man gazed at it with a raised brow and gave Renji a look, to which the redhead shrugged and replied, "Found it in one a' the shops at that festival thing the other night… Ya know—the one across from our hotel. The guy also sold me a gun!" He whipped out the 9mm semi-auto, making both of his friends give him a deadpan look. "Psh yeah, like I'm gonna go camping in a strange forest with you assholes without some kinda weapon."

Grimmjow shrugged, accepting the explanation, before he turned and started hacking a hole into the vines.

Gradually he was able to make a path that was just big enough for them to squeeze through. Shirosaski was the last to move and he cursed when his pack got snagged around some loose vines. Grunting, he surged forward and pulled with all his might, but the stupid thing was really stuck.

"You alright, Shiro?"

Golden eyes snapped up to glare at the two men standing in the exit but, for once, they weren't being snarky—they just peered at him curiously.

"M'fine… Just a little stuck, hold on."

He pushed forward once more until he heard the satisfying _rip_ of the vines. He stumbled forward a little but then he gasped when he was roughly tugged back into the hole. Shirosaki felt his eyes widen and his heart race.

Something had actually _pulled _him.

"G-guys." He didn't even care that he might get teased for stuttering at the moment. He could say he was the toughest and scariest person of their group, but nothing prepared him for the dark presence he felt hovering just behind him. Bile burned at the back of his throat, making it tough to swallow.

The panic must've been clear as day on his face, because Grimmjow quickly shot out his hand and grabbed a hold of his arm, but Shiro wouldn't budge.

A ferocious hiss rose from within the wall. It started out soft and then rose in volume, growing louder and louder with each tug until it quickly turned into a guttural snarl.

Whatever it was, it sounded big and it sounded _angry._

"Dudes, get me the fuck outta here." Shirosaki whispered frantically. Renji grabbed his other arm and started tugging along with Grimmjow.

Shiro felt like his arms were about to pop right from their sockets, but he didn't care—it was better than finding himself inside the belly of whatever the fuck was back there. Shirosaki growled when he felt another rough tug trying to pull him back into the wall of vines.

"Grimm, pass me the dagger." Renji hissed urgently and Grimmjow quickly tossed him the weapon before taking over the redhead's position, holding both of Shirosaki's arms in his steel grasp.

Shirosaki's eyes widened when a warm breath ghosted across the back of his neck and his legs began to shake with adrenaline. He thrashed violently and jumped around, his movements both determined and desperate, but he paused when he saw the flash of Renji's dagger. The redhead sliced at the straps of Shiro's pack, cutting it away from his body and, since Grimmjow never stopped pulling, they all went tumbling to the ground with the momentum.

Shiro quickly rolled off them and all three men watched with wide eyes as his pack vanished into the darkness. Leaves rustled for a moment but then the whole jungle went completely silent, save for their frantic panting.

After a moment, the hissing and growling returned, followed by the sound of cloth and leather being ripped apart. They jumped to their feet and took quick steps backwards to distance themselves from whatever it was that was hidden within the wall.

They waited with bated breath for the creature to come hurtling out of the shadows to eat them, but the noises gradually died until there was nothing left but silence. Even after three whole minutes of quiet nothingness, the men refused to move.

"Holy shit… Thanks guys." Shirosaki kept his voice low as he pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the frantic beating of his own heart.

"What _was_ that!?" Renji shouted, but not too loud in case he upset the mystery-beast-thing.

"Don't know and don't wanna find out…" Grimmjow growled as he brushed off the dirt that collected around his pants from the fall.

"You don't think Ichigo was attacked by one of those… _things_… Do you?" Renji whispered, making the other two look up, worry etched across their faces.

Shirosaki quickly jogged towards the row of trees on the far side of the clearing.

"C'mon guys! Let's keep moving!" He shouted back as his friends followed behind at a slower pace. Now that Shirosaki didn't have to lug around his pack, he made himself useful by scouting ahead. He jumped from boulder to boulder and scaled the fallen trunks to keep a better lookout for any sign of their missing friend as well as those horrible creatures—Not that he had any idea what they looked like…

The three of them traveled about another mile before they finally found something.

"Guys! Over here!"

Renji and Grimmjow glanced at each other before breaking into a jog. They moved quickly in the direction of Shiro's voice until they finally caught sight of him. Before they could ask what was wrong, they froze when they noticed the small item held between pale, clenched fingers.

It was Ichigo's switchblade.

"Is that… _blood_?"

Shirosaki tightened his grip on the item, smearing the red liquid across his skin, but he didn't seem to care. He was entranced by the thick, serrated blade and the long chain that dangled off the bottom. His vision grew dark with rage when his imagination ran wild with scenes of sun-kissed skin being shredded by sharp fangs, and bright, orange hair that was matted over with hot blood spitting from a gaping wounds.

"It's still warm…"

Shirosaki blinked away the gruesome images of poor Ichigo being eaten alive to see that Grimmjow had taken the knife and was inspecting it. The bluenette hummed in thought before replacing the item back onto Shiro's open palm.

"He has ta be close. An' if you look at the tracks, y'can see that there was a struggle… footsteps lead away from here… So Ichigo was still alive when-"

"_Was_?" Shirosaki snapped, effectively interrupting the bluenette, but Grimmjow just ignored the temperamental male as he slowly crept along the path of upturned dirt. He could tell that whatever had attacked Ichigo definitely gave chase. What worried him the most was the random splotches of blood he found scattered across the mud.

He knew his friend was strong, but it was hard to be calm when you couldn't be sure whose blood it was decorating the earth.

Renji shifted his pack to lie more comfortably along his broad shoulders as he rolled his neck. "Let's keep movin'. My leg's are gettin' stiff." Just as he was about to shove Shirosaki towards the direction Grimmjow was heading, each man paused and their blood ran cold when they heard rustling.

The noise grew closer and closer. Through the pounding of their hearts they tried to distinguish which direction it was coming from but the sounds seemed to echo all around them until it almost seemed like there were multiple creatures running circles around the clearing.

"What do we do? What do we do!?" Renji's urgent whisper was barely heard over the crunching leaves and he lifted his dagger threateningly to show he was ready to fight if it came to it. He received no answer though as the three of them looked in separate directions and stepped back until they ran into each other.

Grimmjow shook his head with a growl and, almost as if he shook off the fear itself, he dropped his pack to the ground and twisted around to dig in Renji's pack. It only took him a second to find the gun, and Renji was about to turn to see what he was up to, but stopped and didn't even bother when he heard the safety being clicked off.

Renji dug into his back pocket and pulled out the fully loaded clip and smirked when he felt Grimmjow snatch it from his hands.

A sadistic grin spread across Grimmjow's face as he slammed the clip in and pulled the muzzle to load that first bullet into the chamber. He nudged Shirosaki to snap him out of it. His pale friend immediately took up his example and breathed deep through his nose before shaking his hands. He pushed away the panic and let his own smirk split his face.

Maybe Grimmjow was right—this could be fun.

"Alrighty, let's see what these things are capable of. I 'aint no chicken-shit." Shirosaki hummed in delight as he whipped out Ichigo's switchblade. It opened with a quick flick of his wrist and he took hold of the chain to swing it around like he usually did, making both Renji and Grimmjow snort in tense amusement.

"Coulda fooled me before…" Renji joked quietly, referring to the time at the vines. Shirosaki frowned and sent him a quick glare, but this was no time to argue.

After a few tense seconds, the bushes that lay in the dip between two sloping cliffs began to shift. All three gazes snapped to the movement and watched anxiously as the leaves parted to reveal their tormentor.

Grimmjow raised the gun with practiced ease while Shirosaki and Renji readied their blades to strike.

What they expected… wasn't what came crawling out from under the leaves.

…

"… Are you serious…? A fucking _fox_?"

Shirosaki released the breath he'd been holding and relaxed his shoulders, but Grimmjow did just the opposite. An angry huff escaped his flared nostrils and his eyes narrowed, but the fox didn't seem at all fazed by Grimmjow's angry sneer; It just sat in the grass and looked up at them with big, light-blue eyes.

Sunlight poured through the canopy, decorating the floor with sprinkles of light and engulfing the small animal, making its silver coat shine almost ominously.

"You lil' asshole, I'll fucking _shoot_ you."

And he did just that—the first blast made both Shiro and Renji jump in surprise, but as Grimmjow readied to shoot again, Renji sped forward and pushed the man's arms up, bringing the gun with it so the next shot went up into the air.

"Are you _crazy_?! You just shot a poor little fox!"

While Renji was busy wrestling the weapon from Grimmjow, Shirosaki looked to see that the fox hadn't moved an inch. The thing was still staring up at them as if it didn't just get shot at.

"'Ey…. You sure that ya shot it?" Shirosaki asked while trying not to make any sudden movements.

Hearing that, Grimmjow finally released the gun, making Renji stumble back, and turned to see that the animal was definitely still alive and breathing.

"The fuck…? I know I got the lil' fucker right between the eyes."

But there was nothing to show for it.

"Maybe you're losing your touch?" Shiro ventured with a slight smirk on his lips, but Grimmjow wasn't amused.

"Fuck off, snow."

'GrrrrRuf!'

All eyes snapped to the furry little creature as it jumped to its feet and started barking at them.

"That's it… I'm gonna kill it." Grimmjow lunged forward before Renji or Shiro had a chance to stop him. The fox dodged his outstretched hands, sending Grimmjow falling into the dirt. It almost seemed to be laughing as it trotted around them.

"C'mon, Grimm. Quit messing around—we gotta find Ichigo, or have you forgotten?"

Grimmjow seemed to be debating whether or not killing the fox was worth it, but Ichigo's safety won in the end.

…

..

.

..

…

**TBC**


End file.
